1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a mother substrate for manufacturing the display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate capable of reducing manufacturing cost, a mother substrate for manufacturing the display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include an array substrate, an upper substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. The array substrate includes a pixel area for displaying an image and a peripheral area surrounding the pixel area.
Typically, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixel electrodes may be formed on the pixel area. A plurality of pads, on which a driving chip for outputting a drive signal is mounted, are formed on the peripheral area.
When the array substrate is manufactured, an array inspection process for inspecting an electrical operation for a line formed on the array substrate and a visual inspection (“V/I”) process for inspecting an electrical and optical operation of a display panel are performed.
In order to perform the array inspection process and the V/I process, a plurality of inspection lines and a plurality of inspection pads may be formed on the peripheral area. The inspection lines and the inspection pads are combined with gate lines and data lines, and then inspection signals are respectively applied to the gate lines and the data lines through the inspection lines and the inspection pads to inspect defects of the gate lines and the data lines.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to perform the array inspection process and the V/I process without providing inspection lines.